


Wonderland

by addictcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Character Death, Dystopian society, F/M, M/M, Multi, Souls, loosely based on SYFY Alice, most of the people in this story are already dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictcas/pseuds/addictcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>- ON HIATUS -</b>
</p>
<p>(AU) In which Dean learns that there is no Heaven and that the afterlife is a little closer to that <em>other</em> place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

_Splash_.

Shit.

Okay, so in hindsight it was probably not a very good idea to have the looking glass so close to the edge of the walkway, portal-side facing the thirty-foot drop to the water. But the thing is so fucking _heavy_ , and it's not like he was expecting someone to _die_ in the ten minutes it takes him to walk from the asylum to his tea shop. Castiel has never been one to prepare for the worst. It's probably how he ended up here in the first place.

It's not his fault that everything in this God-forsaken place has to be so damn _high_ (and not in a fun way) _._ No guard rails, just dangerous ledges and walkways. The perfect nightmare for an acrophobe. At least there are stairways down to the water in some places, one of which Castiel finds himself running down, hurrying to rescue whatever poor soul had been dumped out of the land of the living and into this purgatory of a city.

It's a man, and by the time Castiel has reached the narrow shore (he's lucky he fell where there _is_ a shore) he's on dry land, doing a great impression of a drowned rat. An attractive drowned rat. Like, _holy fuck_ attractive.

The man is shaking out his arms and legs, flailing and sending flecks of water off of his clothes. He runs a hand through his hair, making it spiky, and when he looks up and sees Castiel his face darkens.

“Where the hell am I? Who are you?”

“I'm Castiel. He reaches out his hand politely.

“Dean,” the man says, gripping Castiel's hand in a firm hold. “Now where the fuck am I?”

“What's the last thing you remember?”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his forehead. “There was a man. With white hair. He took my brother's girlfriend. I drove after his car and followed them to this abandoned hospital. When I walked inside they put a bag over my head. There was pain, and then-” His eyes fly open and widen comically. “Am I dead?”

“I'm so sorry, Dean."

The man looks panicked, which Castiel can understand completely. He was the same way. But they need to get out of here, _now_ , before someone can see that Castiel is not doing his job and sedating the new soul.

"We need to move somewhere safe. Please, follow me."

“So I'm _dead_ , is this–am I in Heaven?”

“There is no Heaven,” Castiel tells him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to move.

“Hell?”

“I wouldn't go that far.”

“Purgatory?”

Castiel shrugs. “That's a little closer. We just call it–” He's cut off when he sees it. Right around Dean's neck. A small, golden head with horns, hung by a black cord. _The amulet_.

Shit.

This is bad.

This is _really fucking bad_.


End file.
